


Cafe

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY, Hanji is Female, Happy Ending, Jean is in denial, Jean's dad is dead, Levi and Hanji are cousins, M/M, Marco is Freckled Jesus, Marco is a Sweetheart, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner is a dick, Starring Annie and Mikasa the gay Kudere's, Starring Eren the shy gay dere-dere, Starring Historia the clueless dere-dere, Starring Levi the mean gay tsundere, Starring Ymir the awkward gay tsundere, Switching point of views, The Generic Cafe/College au, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, historia is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eight people's lives change when the enter a cafe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See guys, I can have long chapters.

     Levi casually sipped his tea, his nose taking in the sharp aroma. The café bustled with life as weary college students stumbled in, looking for a coffee alternate to help soothe their need of sleep. The smell of baked goods and fresh coffee stung the air, making the place seem homey and inviting. From the polished wood floors to the warm, dark colors, everything about this place had a laid-back attitude. La'Claire's, the name for the establishment, had open for business, marking the start of a new day.

     Levi glanced at his watch, checking for the time. He frowned in displeasure, noticing how late his cousin was.

     "Tsk. Shitty Glasses needs to get their ass over here, and fast." He muttered to himself.

     Both Hanji and Himself were working on a major project together, however, neither of them had the time to discuss it, and the deadline was less than two weeks away. If they happen to flunk this, not even a good test score on the finals could save them.

     Levi fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, nervousness dripping down his spine. He sighed and wearily rubbed his temples, the of lack sleep and amounts of stress finally having a effect on him. It was his Sophomore year, and unlike last year, the bars were placed high.

     The black haired boy glanced out the window, staring at the crisp autumn leaves as they flew in the October air. He swept his hand through his undercut and yawned, feeling as if he were to drop at any second. Never-less, he pushed away the thought of sleeping from his mind, determined to make it through the day.

     Levi took another sip of his tea, but to his dissatisfaction, there was none. He got up from his seat and headed towards the counter to order himself another one.

     He did not make it far however, as fate had destined him to suffer a unruly situation instead.

     Unbeknownst to him, a brunette boy was looking down at his phone, unaware of his surroundings. And Levi, worrying about his project with Hanji, allowed his mind to slip elsewhere.

     The two collided and fell to the floor. Levi hissed, rubbing his forehead, and opened his eyes to meet the target of his newfound anger. And the first thing Levi saw,

     Was the boy's sea-green eyes.

* * *

 

     Ymir stood in line, her camera in her hands, swiping absently as she went through old photos. She yawned loudly, stretching her arms, before grabbing her Latte from the barista and thanking her.

 

     It was early in the afternoon, just a little after one o'clock, and Ymir was already tired. She plopped herself down at a empty table, her eyes wandering across the small café. She noticed how empty the shop was, only occupying two boys, whom she recognized to be Reiner and Bertolt. Pushing up her glasses, Ymir whipped out her camera and took a picture. It was odd to find something that seemed to always be bustling with life, so barren. She enjoyed little things like this, she hated crowded spaces. She was a recluse, as her sister Ilse described it.     

     However, Ymir's epiphany did not last long, for a group of girls decided to crash her little party. There were five of them in total, and Ymir took notes on their appearance. One girl was about average height. Her long, brown hair pulled in a tight ponytail, her brown eyes bright and alert. She wore a brown aviator's jacket, a white tee, and blue skinny jeans. The next was had blonde hair and calm, assertive blue eyes. She was about Ymir's height, and was wearing a T-shirt with a banana print and acid washed jeans. Beside her stood a slender girl with a fair, light complexion; she had grayish-blueish eyes and a soft smile. Her hair was pulled down in two loose pigtails, her outfit consisting of a white blouse, a blue mini skirt, a pair of black leggings, and a matching pair of boots. Another girl had long, dark, messy hair, brown eyes, and a lean figure. She simply wore a white tee, a pair of stress jeans, and white Vans.

     Ymir took a glance at the last girl, and her breath hitched. She was pretty, undeniably pretty, and the sight of her alone made her heart skip a beat. Its was Historia Reiss, the former queen bee of Trost High, the richest girl on campus, and Ymir's former highschool crush.

     Ymir cursed when she found herself staring, and she turned to face the opposite direction. Ymir's legs started to fidget, the palms of her hands were getting more moist by the second.'Dammit Ymir, calm your gay ass down, its not like she saw you or anything.' She mused internally.

     Ymir glanced back at Historia once more, fighting back the blush seeping onto her cheeks. Historia was wearing a white blouse, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of matching converse. Her long, golden blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail, her bangs cast astray across her face. Her thin lips were pulled in a tight smile, her blue eyes shined, her pale skin seemed to glow in the bright sun.

     "Historiaaa~," the girl with the aviator jacket whined. "Can you buy me something, I forgot to bring my money. Its somewhere in my dorm, I guess. Whatever. Anyway, I'll pay you back, I promise, I just really, really need to eat right now. Otherwise, I think I just might starve, and you don't want that to happen do you. 'Cause if you do, that's pretty messed up, don'tcha think. I mean, you haf'ta be a pretty cruel person to-. "

     "Its quite alright Sasha," Historia laughed, interrupting the girl's rambling. "I would have paid for you regardless. And don't worry about paying me back, mmm K."

     The Sasha girl looked at Historia, and soon enough, tears began streaking down her face. In a flash, Sasha crumpled to the floor, then proceeded to wail into Historia's legs, pulling them into a tight embrace.

    "Th-Th-Thank you K-Kami-sama, you truly are a angel on earth." Sasha sobbed into Christa's shirt, making the poor blonde uncomfortable.

     "Alright, alright, knock it off Sash." Banana shirt said, prying off the brunette. Historia quickly flashed the other blonde a grateful smile.

     "Aww. You're no fun Nanaba. I was just playin' around y'know." Sasha said, all of her tears seemingly absent from her face.

     Ymir watched as the girls ordered their drinks and food, then settled down.  
  
-/Girl's table, 3rd Person Pov/

     "Thanks His'." Sasha said, before taking a huge bite from her blueberry scone.

     "Its O-kay Sasha," the blonde smiled, emphasizing her 'O'. "Besides, we all know how you get when you don't eat. Its like you morph into some ravage wolf or something."

     The girls at the table giggled as Sasha's face flushed in embarrassment.

     "W-well guys, did I forget to mention that little miss perfect over here got asked out again." Sasha teased, a smirk of retribution appearing on her face.

     "YOU DID!?" The other three girls shouted in unison.

     It was now the blonde's turn to get embarrassed.

     "Yeah," the petite girl muttered, her head low.

     "Well, Who was it?" Mina asked.

     "It was Moblit." Historia said, her voice lowering even more.

     "Well, what did you say."

     "No."

     "Wait, no? Why'd you say no."

     "Well, its..., its just complicated okay." Historia murmured, looking away from her friends.

     Sasha followed Historia's gaze. Historia was looking at the back wall, but to others, it seemed that she was eyeing Reiner. Sasha immediately thought it was the second, and eagerly whispered it to the others, thinking that Historia had the 'hots' for a certain blonde jock.

     The girls began talking amongst themselves, Historia being to moody to listen or join.

     "Hey Reiner!" Lynne shouted

     "C'mere" Mina quipped.

     Reiner had been eyeing the group of girls for a while now, especially a certain smol bean, and was caught off-guard when the clique called him over.

     "Be back inna sec," he whispered to his sweaty companion, before waltzing towards the girl's table. "Uh... Lynne, Mina, why'd you called me over here." He asked quizzically.

     "Nothing," the two girls assured, "Just missed you're face."

     Mina quickly beckoned Reiner over and whispered something into his ear. And soon enough, a soft blush appeared on his face.

/0/

     Ymir stood up and turned off her camera, gathered up her belongs, and headed for the exit. She passed the group of girls, minus Christa, for she had went outside with Reiner two minutes ago after he asked if they could talk in private. However, the remaining girls spoke in a hushed, excited manner.

     "Do you think Reiner will finally ask her out."

     "I dunno man, I dunno."

     "He better!"

     Ymir shrugged her shoulders as she pushed the door open.

     'Straight girls are kinda weird.'

     She pulled down her beanie, covering her ears, as the cold fall air stung her face. Almost immediately after walking outside, she heard sounds of an argument.

     "Reiner, I told you. I. Am. Not. Interested!"

     "Come on Historia, just one date."

     Ymir walked further too see Reiner and Christa bickering outside the shop.

     "No Reiner."

     "I SWEAR TO GOD, "Reiner growled in frustration, grabbing Historia's hand.

     "Reiner let me go." Historia barked, coldness dripping from her tongue.

     "Or what, you're gonna fight me or something." Reiner snapped

     Ymir felt herself walking towards Reiner, fury burning in her stomach. She should have let it go but she didn't. She should have left, but she didn't. She should have forgotten about Historia, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, it was just a small crush, but she could not stand there an watch. Ymir pulled back Reiner's shoulder, forcing him to face her.

     "What the hell are you doing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jean, Annie, and Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look update

     Jean slouched in his seat, bored out of his everlasting mind. He glanced out of the cafe’s window, his brown eyes reflecting against the wet glass. He scoffed, irritated, before looking away. About an hour ago, a severe downpour started, catching everyone, including himself, off-guard. His backpack, including all of his belongings inside it, had been soaked. Now him, along with the rest of the unlucky ones, had retreated into the establishment, and was now forced to wait it off.

     He sighed, feeling his eyes grow tired. Not wanting to fall asleep, he sat up, shifting his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He pulled out his phone, glancing at the screen.

     ‘You have twelve unread messages.’

     Jean grunted as he unlocked his phone. He pressed messages, then proceeded to read them.  
  
     **_DANCING QUEER: Dude, I just had the strangest encounter 2day, tell u about it l8r._**  
  
**_IMUSTKILLZTHEMALL: Horseface, i need my books back ASAP, turns out I’m gonna have to study tonight instead of tomorrow._**

 _ **IMUSTKILLZTHEMALL: Btw, do You kno this oe creepy looking dude named levi, scared the crap outta my pants today.**_  
  
**_Hitch the Snitch: Have u seen Reiner today he looks pissed_**

_**Anniethemasterofrestingbitchface: Kirstein, where’s my keys.** _

_**Conniethelastairbender: Oi, jean, got any tips on how 2 ask a gurl out.** _

_**Conniethelastairbender: I really wanna go out w/Sash u’know.** _

_**ThomastheTrain: Ey man, seen Mina recently.**_  
  
_**Mom: Jean sweetie, how was your day.**_

**_Mom: Your Step-father and I was wondering how was college going._ **

**_Mom: Have you met any pretty girl today._ **

**_Mom: Jean, we love you, please don’t push us away._ **

 

     _“Jean, I love you.”_

     Jean squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his forearm against his face in order to stop the tears threatening to spill, along with the painful memories that accompanied them. He growled in frustration and dug his hands in his pockets once more, fishing out his wallet. He hoped that perhaps eating something could distract him from the thoughts lurking in his mind.

     He stood up from his table and walked towards the counter, his eyes flickering in surprise when he saw a familiar blonde.

     “Annie, You work here?” He asked in disbelief. Never would he believe the anti-social, bitter, and downright rude Annie would work at such a family friendly shop. In fact, the words ‘Annie” and ‘Friendly” was on two opposite ends of the spectrum, it just didn’t compute.

     The small girl’s deadpan turned into a hard glare.

     “Does it matter?” She shot back, crossing her arms.

     Jean stood there staring at the barista, his jaw agape. Annie wore a her typical outfit including her signature white hoodie and a pair of black jeans, and two bonus clothing consisting of a light gray apron and a matching hat. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, her shoulders was slumped forward, as if she was tired, and her face bore into her usual, ‘unimpressed’ look. Upon realizing he was staring, Jean closed his mouth and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

     “Ah NO-I-I, I mean, how was your day?” Jean stammered, earning a eyebrow raise from Annie. Jean hoped that small talk would keep the petite girl from hitting him. Unfortunately, the girl remained less than amused.

     “Lets see…” Annie drawled, her finger on her chin in mock thought, her voice sickly sweet with sarcasm. “For starters,” she raised her index finger, “I woke up this morning at 3 a.m., most likely because the people next door must’ve been having a massive orgy or something. Secondly,” she raised her middle finger, “I can’t find my goddamn key’s, so I can’t even leave this shithole we like to call campus. Thirdly,” she put up her ring finger. “I have to train some new girl today and so far, she’s been nothing but a pain in my ass. Fourthly,” her pinkie soon joined the rest. “It’s jam-packed in this building and there’s practically a hurricane outside. And Lastly,” she said with a scornful grin. “You’re here. So y’know what, my day’s been awful. So tell me what the hell do you want so I can get your stupid horseface outta my line of sight.”

     Jean winced at Annie’s harsh words, unable to hold the blonde’s sharp scowl. He coughed nervously, and tried to crack a friendly smile.

     “Uh, a French Vanilla Frapp would be fine, thanks.”

     Annie rolled her eyes and hastily went to work. Jean had to admit, she was amazingly fast and precise, and showed nothing but professionalism. In less than two minutes, she was done. She sat his latte next to register, pressing a few buttons, and held out her hand.

     “That would be $5.12”

     Jean pulled out six dollars from his wallet and set it on the counter.

     “Keep the change,” he said with a wink, causing Annie to snort. He swiftly grabbed his coffee and walked towards his table, which had, surprisingly, remained unoccupied. Jean quietly slid into his seat, his insouciant attitude back once again. He pulled out his phone once again, intending on playing a game or something to pass the time, when a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

     “E-excuse me,” the soft voice stammered. “ Is it alright if I sat here.”

* * *

 

 

     Annie sat at one of the many empty tables, sipping her coffee. The shop had closed about fifteen minutes ago, and now all that remained in the building was herself and the new girl, Mikasa. Annie quickly darted her eyes towards her, watching as she as she wiped the tables. To others, her pace would seem normal, but to Annie it seemed agonizingly slow. A part of her wanted to help the girl so they could leave sooner, but her lazy part, which seemed to be the one she listen to the most, told her otherwise.

     ‘Besides,’ she reasoned, ‘We made a deal, I clean the machines, take out the trash, and do the dishes, and she does everything else.’

     However, Mikasa’s pace that wasn’t the only thing that gritted on her nerves, it was the lack of her social interactions that bothered her as well. So far, not a single word had been uttered from the raven-haired girl’s mouth, and it pissed her off. No matter what the blonde said, her only replies were a series of hums, nods, and sides. Annie preferred the quiet, in fact, she loved it. But Mikasa seemed eerily quiet, like she had a deathly secret. And Annie hated secrets.

     Aloof, she pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. It was 9:17 at night. Great.  
Mechanically, she tapped he messages and scrolled through them, checking if she had any unread ones. She only had two, and she could not help but sigh when she saw who they were from.

_**Reiner: Annie, I swear to god. Where the hell are you.** _

_**Bert: Ignore Reiner Ann’, he’s a little but hurt after getting his ass kicked. We’ll talk more tomorrow okay. :P** _

     Without hesitation, Annie turned off her phone and buried it in her pocket. She glanced up, surprised to see a pair of eyes meeting her own. Mikasa stood in front of her, expectantly.

    “You done, “ she asked.

     “...”

     “Cool, grab your stuff and I’ll lock up.” Annie said bluntly as she stood and grabbed her coat. She watched as the girl disappeared in the break room, and let out a breathy sigh. “That girl sure is somthin’,” She murmured to no one in particular. She slipped on her coat and hastily buttoned herself up, before reaching down and grabbing her coffee, which was surprisingly still hot. She tested a small sip before feeling a strong poke on her shoulder.

     Annie jerked around instantly, startled. In one graceful swoop, the blue eyed blonde slipped on the freshly mopped floor, lost her footing, and collapsed on top of Mikasa. Both fell to the floor, covered in Annie’s hot coffee.

     “Fucking shit” The two girls groaned in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, my neck. Anyways, next update next week, maybe, i dunno dudes.
> 
> Also, I was really, really bored when i came up with the nicknames, sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late.  
> My mom's pissing me off.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the spacing's all fucked up. I'm just so tired.  
> I'll fix it later.

     “Oh shit, I am **so** sorry.” The boy apologized. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, dusted himself off, and lend a hand towards Levi. “My name is Eren. Are you okay?”

 

  
     Levi quickly pushed the boy’s hand out of his face and broke his gaze.

 

  
     “Tch. I don’t need your help, _brat._ ” Levi chastised. The boy, Eren, jumped back at Levi’s rudeness, then glared at him.

  
  
     “Geez Man, I was just tryna’ help you,” he shot with back with annoyance.

 

  
     Levi propped himself up using a nearby table, pulled out his Germ-X wipes, (which he kept in his back pocket.), and wiped off his hands. Once he was satisfied that he was clean, he turned his attention back to Eren

 

  
     “Does it look like I _wanted it,_ Dumbass?” he questioned. Without waiting for a response, however, Levi grabbed his stuff, fixed his hair, and walked towards the exit. In spite of Levi’s aggression, Eren pushed himself in Levi’s way.

  
     “What the hell’s your problem dude. Come on man, how deep is that stick in your ass. Do you have to be so rude?”

 

  
     Levi looked around, noticing that quite the crowd at formed around the two’s interaction. The ravenette mentally grinned. They wanted a show. A fight.

   
  
     Levi was gonna gladly give them what they wanted.

 

  
     “Look, _kid._ ” Levi barked. “My name is Levi, and you, sir…,” he prodded his finger on Eren’s chest. “Have ten seconds to either get outta’ my way, or, stick around and get your ass kicked. Your choice. But to be fairly honest, I’m fine with both options.”

 

  
  
     Eren stared at him with those damned green eyes, eyebrows raised. He tilted his chin upwards, daring Levi to touch him. Levi obliged without a second thought.

 

 

     In one fluid kick, Levi knocked Eren down to his knees. He sent another aimed kick at his groin, causing the brunette to double-over. Levi smash his knee's against Eren's face, then, proceeded to kick the brunette repeatedly in the stomach.

 

  
     “Hey, HEY!” Someone yelled, causing Levi to derive his attention from Eren. It was one of the employees, a bald boy with yellow eyes.

  
  
     “What,” Levi growled.

 

     “If ya gonna fight, take it outside, I don’t want his blood all over the floor.”

   
  
     ‘ _Well, thats new. He didn’t call the police.Yet again, fights happen all the time on campus. Its probably nothing new.'_

  
  
      Levi glanced downwards, seeing that there was, indeed, a fairly decent amount of blood on the floor. Levi grimaced when he saw the blood staining his shoes. He was gonna make the boy pay for that too.

  
  
     “My apologies,” Levi bowed mockfully, then proceeded to drag Eren, (by his hair) until the two were situated outside. He rose his fist, intending to strike Eren once again, when a tan hand wrapped around his arm.

  
  
     “And you wonder why Petra’s afraid of you.”

  
  
     Levi snapped his head around.

  
  
     “Hanji?”

  
  
     The brunette woman giggled.

  
   
     “The one and only.” Hanji replied back with a smirk, pushing up her glasses. Hanji peered down to look at Eren, electing a sharp laugh. “And here I thought I could leave you alone for a couple minutes without you getting into some type of trouble, but yet again, you prove me wrong.”

 

  
     Instantly, Levi stepped away from Eren, his face flushing in slight embarrassment.

  
  
     “He-he stained my shoes, an-and he uh, said that I had a stick up m-my ass, a-” Levi bit his tongue to get himself to stop talking. “He, uh, knocked me over,” he stated in a small voice.

  
  
     “Did he do it on purpose,” Hanji asked, already knowing the answer.

  
  
     “No. Well, he could have.”

  
  
     “So why did you do it.”

  
  
     “...”

  
     “Let me guess,” Hanji said, raising her index finger. “After you got knocked over, you felt that your ego had been compromised, so you insisted on fighting him.”

      Levi nodded his head, causing Hanji to roll her eyes with amusement.  
  
  
  
     “This is why, despite me being late all the time, I’m the responsible cousin.”  
  
  
  
     Suddenly, Eren groaned and stood up, wiped the blood off his face, and put up a fighting stance. When he noticed Levi wasn’t pulling a move on him, he dropped his arms in confusion.  
  
  
  
     “Durable son-of-a-bitch aren’t ya. Damn, I thought I’d knocked you out.” Levi muttered, earning a whack on the head by Hanji.  
  
  
  
     “Hi,” Hanji said sticking out her hand towards Eren. “My name is Hanji Zoë, and I’m sorry for my cousin beating you up there.”

      
  
     Eren stared at Hanji quizzically before grabbing her hand.  
  
  
     “Names Eren Yeager, and, uh, it’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.”  
  
  
     “If it’s fine with you…” Hanji sing-songed, “Could you maybe come back here tomorrow morning, I would like to be able to repay you for whatever nuisance Levi here,” Hanji pointed a finger towards the raven-haired boy, “Caused you.”  
  
  
  
     “Uhh…, Okay, I guess.”  
  
  
     “Great!”

* * *

  
  
     “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
  
    ‘ _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING???’_ Ymir internally yelled.  
  
  
     Instantly, Reiner turned around and glared at the freckled brunette, still not letting go of Historia’s hand.  
  
  
  
Instantly, Reiner turned around and glared at the freckled brunette, still not letting go of Historia’s hand.  
  
  
“None of your goddamn business prick, now get lost!”  
  
  
“Ya’ sure about that,” Ymir questioned. “Because right now, I see you sexually harassing someone, which is, against the law here in Trost, or do the rules not apply to you.” Ymir shifted her gaze to Historia’s  
  
  
“What the hell are you doing!” Historia mouthed. “You're gonna get yourself killed.”  
  
  
Ymir shot her a confident smile, which was hard, since she felt she was about to piss her pants. The tall girl walked into the nearby alleyway, and, as planned, Reiner followed, dragging Historia with him.  
  
  
Reiner snorted, much like a bull, and walked forward, leaning close to Ymir’s face.  
  
  
“You think you’re some smart guy, ey?” He said sharply.  
  
  
Ymir tried her hardest not to gag when she smelled Reiner’s rancid breath. ‘ _Did he even brushed his teeth this morning, geez.’_ She quickly regained her composure, and tilted up her chin.  
  
  
“Not really, but I do know that I am smarter than you.” ' _Wow. 10/10. Best comeback.'_  
  
  
“Who the hell do you think you are!?” Reiner seethed, his golden eyes challenging her own.  
  
  
“Why, I’m Ymir Fritz.” ‘ _I lived a good life.’_  
  
  
Reiner then let go of Historia’s hand, cracked his neck, and swiped his fist towards Ymir’s face.

Instinctively ymir dodged him, grabbed his arm, and pushed him forward. He stumbled face forward, having lost his balance, and landed on the ground. As he tried to push himself up,Ymir swiftly, and quite literally, kicked his ass, causing him to fall onto the pavement once again. He writhed in pain and kicked at her legs, causing her to fall along with him.

 

The two of them wrestled on the ground, Reiner locking his legs around her waist, his arms desperately trying to form a choke hold around his neck.Ymir, however, was trying to use her elbow to mash the former’s face in.  To onlookers, it would have been a pretty intimate hold, if it wasn’t for the looks of rage on their faces.  
  
  
She looked up and saw Historia, who had, so far, watched the entire ordeal with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
‘ _Son-of-a-bitch, DON’T JUST STAND THERE!’_ She mentally screamed.  
  
  
She pulled back her elbow and rammed it directly on Reiner’s nose, causing a sickening crack to echo throughout the otherwise quiet air. The jock crumpled backwards and lost his hold on her throat, allowing Ymir to shimmy out of his grasp. The honey-brown-eyed girl quickly looked stood up and looked back at Reiner, who was clutching his now broken, bleeding nose. She shot him one last glare, kicked him in the crotch, and showed him how nice her middle finger was doing. Reiner groaned and curled into a fetal position.  
  
  
‘Fucking piece of shit.’  
  
  
She quickly walked over to Historia and held out her hand. The blonde, however, just sat there and gave her a blank look.  
  
  
“Just don’t stand here, come on!” Ymir snapped, shaking her hand to emphasize her point.  
  
  
“Um...Okay.” And Historia grabbed her hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is really late because my parents took out to a surprise trip to Nashville, and it's really hard trying to write gay fanfiction when you share a room.
> 
> Because more likely than not, they'll ask about my sexuality again.  
> And that's a conversation I really want to avoid.


	4. Well, Fml.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean Jean and Sexual Tension.
> 
> Yass Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUEEEESSSS WHO'S BACK BITCHES.  
> Yes I know this is earlier then I had previously stated, but who gives a fuck.
> 
> Alright, enjoy these slightly longer chapters.  
> (Next one should be out tomorrow at 12 pm Eastern Time.)  
> But wait! Here are some random facts:
> 
> Eren and Jean are the only main characters who aren't gay. Jean is Bi-Sexual(he just doesn't know it yet), Eren is Asexual.
> 
> The school's dorms are divided into twelve districts, ranging from A-L
> 
> The university is modeled After the walls in aot. In the center, there are the shops, cafe's, restaurants, club buildings, etc. In the middle Layer, there are the class buildings and. And in the outer layer, their are the dorms, football fields, and basically everything else.
> 
> Ymir, Annie, Historia, Reiner, Marco, and Bertholt all came from Trost High.  
> Eren, Mikasa, and Jean came from Shingasa High.  
> Levi was homeschooled.
> 
> Jean, Annie, and Ymir all know eachother after taking self defense classes at Annie's Dad's gym.
> 
> Ymir and Annie knew eachother since they were in pre-k.
> 
> Mikasa, Ymir, Marco, and Historia hasn't come out yet, nor has any of them had their First kiss.
> 
> Annie is a womanizer. (Kinda)
> 
> Mikasa is the only one who had gotten a full ride to college because of academics. Eren, Reiner, and Jean had gotten sports scholarships.
> 
> Everyone else either busted their asses off or had their parents pay for it.
> 
> Ymir and Marco have really bad eyesight, take away their contacts or glasses, and they become a mole.
> 
> Everyone's a Virgin 'cept Annie. (She is the true MVP)

“Excuse me, is it alright if I sat here?”  
  
Jean pulled his attention from his phone and glanced upwards, honey eyes meeting a warm mahogany. He set his phone down and leaned back into his chair, watching as the boy glanced at him expectantly. His eyebrows knitted together as his mouth pulled into a slight frown of irritation. Reluctantly, he sighed, stretched his arms, a gave a firm nod.   
  
“Sure…, I guess.”Jean slurred, shoulders shrugging.   
  
“Uh…, Thanks!” The boy bubbled as he slid into the seat across from Jean. The tawny-haired-boy watched as the odd stranger sat his books down on the table. He wore a light gray sweater, a pair of black pants, a pair of white and black Adidas, and last but not least, a black pair of glasses, resting on his freckled nose.   
  
Jean eyed the boy warily, giving him one finale once-over, before turning his attention back towards his phone once more. However it wasn’t long until the stranger said something else.   
  
“So what’s your name?” The boy chirped.   
  
_‘This motherfucker...’_   
  
_“_ Jean.” He replied, eyes narrowing.   
  
“Oohh, that sounds exotic.”   
  
“Its. French,” Jean stated matter-of-factly. “It’s nothing special re-.”   
  
“Still,” the boy interrupted, “I never met anyone with such a name.   
  
Jean shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
“Whatever floats your boat.” Jean murmured.   
  
Moments later, the stranger piped up once more.   
  
“My name is Marco by the way.” Marco said, sticking out his tongue and extending his hand to Jean.   
  
‘Are you fucking serious?’ Jean thought as he reluctantly grabbed and shook Marco’s hand.   
  
“So Jean…”   
  
Jean internally groaned.   
  
“What's your major?”   
  
“Biomedical engineering,” Jean said as he scratched the back of his neck, “I want to be able to help those who can’t afford the expensive shit by creating cheaper and more effective alternatives instead. You.?”   
  
“Mathematics. It’s always been my strong suit, I guess. And I love kids, so that's a plus…”   
  
“Cool.” Jean replied, already disconnected from the conversation.

  
Marco made no attempt at a conversation again, and a comfortable silence settled between the two. Slowly, Jean began to relax, and drifted off into a light sleep.   


* * *

  
  
*8:50 pm, that night.*   
  
“Jean, Jean!”   
  
Jean startled awake, his eyes dancing across the room in a groggy daze. Soon enough, his eyes quickly focused on a familiar blonde.   
  
“Ah, What the absolute - Ann.”He yawned, stretching his sore limbs. He swept his hands through his tawny hair before glancing at the blue-eyed-girl once more.   
  
“You feel asleep. It’s late. I need to close up shop. Get the fuck out.” Annie said harshly, pointing a accusing finger.   
  
Jean’s glanced upwards. The only three people in the building was one of Annie, another employee, and himself. He turned his head towards the window. It was completely dark out.   
  
“Shit” He cursed.   
  
“Any-way,” Annie said, irritated. “I think it’s about time you get your ass out.”   
  
Jean stood up and hurriedly zipped up his jacket. He gave Annie a sheepish grin as he grabbed his backpack and headed towards the exit.   
  
“Wait! Jean!”   
  
Jean spun around to glance at Annie, who was over by the counter. He made his way over before scanning her expectantly.   
  
“Here.” She murmured, handing Jean a neatly wrapped pastry.   
  
“What this?” He asked in confusion.   
  
“Is a blueberry wrapped scone, Marco wanted me to give this to you.”   
  
“Why?” Jean asked.

  
“Dunno.” Annie said with a shrug of her shoulders.   
  
*30 mins later*   
  
  
“Fucking Shit”   
Annie pushed herself off of Mikasa’s chest, looking down at the Ravenette as she rubbed the back off her head.   
  
“You talk?” She blurted without much thought.   
  
Mikasa glared at her before pushing Annie off of her.   
  
“And why would I like to you.” She chided coldly as she stood up. Annie watched as Mikasa growled in disgust at her soiled clothes, before heading back towards the break room to fetch something.   
  
“Tch.” Annie spat. She swiftly stood up, cringing when she heard her shoes sticking to the floor.   
Wordlessly, she pulled off her coat, which had taken the brunt of the coffee spill. However, it seemed her pants had seen better days. Her usual blue jeans had a large growing brown stain. Conveniently placed on her crotch.   
  
“God fucking dammit.” She cursed, pulling off her hoodie and tying it around her waist. Annie glanced up as she watched Mikasa reappear, a wet mop in hand. The steel-eyed girl quickly made work of the coffee mess, sending glares into Annie’s direction. Once she was finished, she placed the mop back, and walked towards the exit with Annie, who was carrying her coat in one hand and the keys to La’ Claire’s  in the other.   
  
“After you…” Annie said ruefully as she pushed the door open for Mikasa. Said girl shouldered pass the blonde, irritated.   
  
_‘Kay, Bitch.’_ Annie thought, closing the door and locking it with an affirmative click. She trudged towards Mikasa, when suddenly a naughty idea came to mind.   
  
Flashing Mikasa a sly grin, Annie smacked her backside.   
  
Mikasa squeaked and punched Annie hard in the arm, flushing a bright red.   
  
“Ahhh. What the everlasting fuck.” Annie yelped as she clutched her now painful arm.   
  
“Don’t ever lay your hands on me again.” Mikasa snapped coldly.   
  
“Alright, alright.” Annie said defensively, putting her hands up in an apologetic manner.   
  
The two girls walked quietly towards the dorms, ignoring each other as much as possible. However, a large lightning crack lit up the nearby sky, breaking the duo out of the stupor.   
  
“It looks like there’s a s-”   
  
Annie never got the chance to finish her sentence, as a large downpour of heavy rain and light hail interrupted her.   
  
Without a word, the two girls broke off into a sprint, running towards the dorms.   
  
‘ _Why did I have to be in the L district?”_ She groaned internally.   
  
Suddenly, Mikasa grabbed her hand.   
  
“Come on!” She shouted. “My dorm building’s right over here!”   
  
Hesitantly, Annie looked up at her.   
  
And followed.   
  


* * *

“Come on, come on!” Mikasa grunted as she struggled to open her door. With a sharp click, the door gave way, allowing the two girls to hurry inside. The unlikely duo rushed in, eager to escape the pouring rain. Once inside, Annie slammed the door shut, heaving out a breathy sigh.   
  
“Jesus Flippin’ Christ.” She panted, covering her face with her hands. She and Mikasa had sprinted all the way here, leaving the blue-eyed-girl winded. Exhausted, she slid down to the floor, trying to regain her breath.    
  
“Historia, are you here?” Mikasa shouted, walking around the small room.   
  
No reply.   
  
“She must be in the showers.” Mikasa murmured as she headed towards her dresser. She pulled out a black tee shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, setting them on one of the nearby beds. She returned to the dresser, pulling out a white tee and a pair of shorts, and handed them to Annie.   
  
“What do I do with this?” The blonde asked.   
  
“Change your clothes, you’re wet, dumbass.” Mikasa deadpanned. Wordlessly, the steel-eyed-girl made her way to the other set of clothes. She kicked off her sneakers, and began to undress.   
  
‘ _ What the actual fuck….’ _ Annie thought, nonplussed. She continued to stare at Mikasa, wide eyed. Mikasa pulled of her pants, shooting Annie a look, and tugged at the hem of her shirt.   
  
“Y’know, you should probably change, you don’t wanna get a cold do you?” Mikasa chided.   
  
“Ah. Yes.” Annie said sheepishly as she pulled of her soggy shirt. She let it drop to the floor, before turning her attention back to the ravenette.   
  
“Hey, do you have a-”   
  
‘ _ Well _ ,  _ Fuck My Life’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Mikasa had taken off her shirt, giving Annie a full glimpse at her body.   
  
And boy, was it something.   
  
Saying that she was in shape was a understatement.   
  
_ She was in her prime. _ __   
  
Annie could tell that her co-worker worked out, alot for that matter.    
  
Mikasa’s arms were tanned, giving way to her firm muscles. Her abdomen was hard and showed no fat. Her v-line was sharp and defined. She was in perfect shape.   
  
“F-fuck.”she muttered softly, turning her face away from the Raveonettes’ imploring gaze. Annie put her face in her hands, ignoring the fire that licked her core.   
  
She had to get in this girl’s pants.   
  
“Um…, I was wondering if you had any towels?” Annie asked, her face flushed in embarrassment.   
  
Mikasa shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry, no.”   
  
And Annie spent the remainder of her time there in silence.

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week left of summer Vacation  
> ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> (But Like, the converse store at my local mall had a sale where everything was fifty percent off, so guess who walked away with four new pairs of shoes.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~Big thanks to Galaxynaut, for the amazing fanart.
> 
> Whoo done, finally.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> "Life is like a marathon, and I suck at running."
> 
> Stormy Clouds~


End file.
